Sweet Revenge
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: Lance Sweets disappears from his apartment and the team instantly suspect Pelant. As the Jeffersonian team begin looking deeper into the case they start receiving threatening messages written in a cryptic code. Will they be able to rescue Sweets in time or will Pelant win? Meanwhile Booth finds out what has been bothering Parker at school. AU. Season 8, A Pelant Storyline.


_AN: I don't own Bones. Here comes a new Sweets story including some evil Pelant!, Enjoy!_

* * *

Set in Season 8 in between episode 16 'The doom in the gloom' and episode 24 'The secret in the siege'. A Pelant storyline. It has B&B, Hodgins/Angela (Hodgela), Parker, Christine and eventual Sweets/Daisy (Swaisy).

SEASON 8 2013:

**BOOTH'S POV-**

"Hey buddy Christine's been really excited to see you all day" I exclaim excitedly as I drive Parker back to Bones and my house from school. His mother, my ex Rebecca had rung me up that morning asking if I could pick Parker up from school. I was happy to, considering that I was barely ever asked to look after my son. Parker looks at me in a sad sort of way "I'm happy to see Christine as well" he says smiling but I can tell that something was wrong. "Hey Parks what's wrong you've seemed a bit down since I picked you up?" I ask my twelve-year-old son. He just shakes his head "Nothing's wrong dad I'm fine" Parker replies trying to convince me. I just nod but I knew that something was up.

Soon enough I pull into Bones and my driveway and park the car. Parker hops out and slings his school bag over his shoulder. I lead him inside and as we walk I still notice the sad look reflecting in Parker's dark eyes.

"Bones, Christine we're home!" I cry as I walk into the living room. I see my partner carrying our little two-year-old daughter. "Oh hello Booth" she says as she sits Christine down on the carpet. "Hey sweetheart I'll be right back" she whispers to our daughter "I just have to say hello to daddy". Bones walks over to me and embraces me tightly. "It's nice to see you" she says happily "Christine was peak-a-booing today" I just smile at the enthusiasm that Bones possesses when it came to looking after our daughter. "Great Bones but Parker's not so great on the other hand" I reply. Bones just looks at me confused "Why do you say that Booth, you have a lovely, friendly bright son I wouldn't be worried about him" she replies. I just shake my head and remember watching Parker throw his school bag down in the hallway and race up the stairs, he didn't even bother saying hello to Bones or Christine. "He's been acting really strange today and he hasn't told me why" I reply. Bones nods "He'll be fine Booth, you need to stop stressing" I nod but I had a feeling that I'd have to talk to Sweets about it soon. I smile at Bones and thank her for her help just before I head upstairs to give Sweets a quick phone call.

**SWEETS' POV-**

"Hey Booth bring him round to my office tomorrow" I say into the phone. Booth replies and says goodbye before I hang up. I look over at the empty living area of my apartment. My two female flatmates were out visiting friends and I was all alone. Booth had just rung me about Parker. He had told me about Parker being upset after school. I just told him that I'd talk to Parker tomorrow. I then just stroll over to the kitchen bench and make myself a cuppachino. I was feeling quite lonely sipping my frothy drink and was considering going around to visit Booth and Brennan's house when I hear a banging outside. I turn around quickly. At first I think that it was just a cat in one of the garbage bins but then I hear it again. It as a bit odd. I then stroll over to the door and step outside. "Hey is anyone out there?" I call and hear no reply. I ignore the noise and plop down onto my recliner with a psychology book and try and block everything out.

"CRASH, SMASH" I whip around and notice someone had smashed the window. It wasn't fully destroyed it was just smashed neatly in one section. The effort put in the smash reminded me of a behavioural pattern that I knew well, Pelant. Pelant was coming. What was I going to do Pelant was coming into my apartment? I rip the blank page out the back of my psychology book out and grab a pen from the coffee table. I quickly scribble down a note:

_Guys, heelp, I was just kiidnaped by…_

I begin to write but it was too late Pelant had already stopped me and was coming at me fast. I quickly breathe in some of the air from the room, hoping that it wouldn't be my last breath and just pray that the others will understand the note. I close my eyes and all goes black.

**PARKER'S POV-**

I lay flat on my bed looking up at the pale blue celling of my bedroom. I knew that I really should go downstairs and talk to dad and Bones but I just couldn't. I knew that dad could tell that something was up, he was my dad and he _always _knew when something was bothering me. I didn't want to tell dad but I was upset about school. There were these guys in my class called Cooper and Travis and they were real bullies. They were really tall and really bulky like the size of three of me put together. They always made fun of me and called me shrimp and made fun of Dr Bones saying that she worked with dead people, which she did but they said it in a really bad way. I wanted to tell someone about them but I couldn't, they threatened me. I just tried to ignore them but it didn't work. I was still thinking about the bullies when I hear a loud knock at the door followed by a voice "Parker, Parker can we play?" I smile it was Christine. She was my two-year-old half sister. I unlock the lock on my door and let little Christine come inside. I lift my little sister up and put her on my bed next to me. "How are you Christine?" I ask her. She nods excitedly "Great Parker mommy and I went to the park and we played on the swings and in the sandpit" she replies. I smile I was shocked. Temperance barely ever spent time with Christine during the day. There had to have had been no body find for Brennan to play in the park with Christine. She was now smiling at me "Can we play some Minecraft?" Christine begs. I smile "Yeah I'd love to" I remove my iPad from my suitcase and Christine sits in my lap as we begin to enjoy an evening of Creepers and Steve.

* * *

_AN: Hope you liked that Chapter. Tell me if you want more and suggestions are open for future chapters. I don't know why the kids always play Minecraft in my stories. I have a young sister who likes to play it and I blame her for all the Christine and Parker Minecraft scenes. Updates on other stories soon._

_Please Read and Reviews, Reviews make my day!_


End file.
